The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX
Summary The Legend of Zelda Link's Awakening DX is a rematered version of the 1993 title for the original Gameboy. It features not only better game detail but a new optional dungeon. Story Some time after The Legend of Zelda: A Link to The Past ''and ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle series. Link decides to venture abroad to further his new reputation as a hero. His boat runs into a big storm one night, and as Link was trying to control his boat, a bolt of lightning strikes his boat and was knocked uncontious. The next morning, a pretty woman named Marin who is a native on the island called "Koholint" finds Link on the shores of the island. As Link comes to not long thereafter, he realizes that he must save this mysetrious island from the monsters who had made an even more mysterious creature known as "The Wind Fish" fall into an endless slumber. But Link will also discover more about this island as he embrks on his new journey. Game Modes Adventure Mode You play as Link as you venture the island of Koholint and recover the 8 instruments of the siren to awaken the Wind Fish. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts I do remember having the original Gameboy version of this game. This was by far the most difficult Legend of Zelda game for me. I haven't played the 1998 remastered version of this game until I've downloaded it recently on my Nintendo 3-DS. Graphics I hate to disappoint. But you won't find those fancy schmantzy 3-D graphics that dominates the video games of today in this game. But in comparison to the original game in 1993, they're remastered to give the game a more of a SNES look (like A Link to the Past) and also a more colorful look for the Gameboy Color. They're quite good for a game that came out in the early 1990's and are maringally better than in the original version. '''Rating: '''7.5 Music The soundtrack in this game is what you expect from a Zelda game. Of course, there's the traditional Zelda fanfare whenever Link is out in an open field. However, the soundtrack also features something that'll become's much of a staple in recent Zelda games. The dungeons have their own unique track, increasing it's overall versaility. Of course, these tracks are also very memorable and a good pleasure to listen to as well. '''Rating: '''9 Sounds/Voice The sounds in this game are very great sounding for a Gameboy game in it's era. Though some effects share the same sounds which reduces versatility for sound (for instance the lightning bolts sound the same as exploding bombs). Because Gameboy games back then had very little memory, there's no voice telent in this game. '''Rating: '''6 Gameplay The gameplay in this game is very smooth and responsive and most of the itmes found in the game are easy to use. However, the itmes in this game can also be very confusing to use (especially for a game that has an overhead perspective). Plus the perspective of the game can (at times) turn from overhead to side scrolling. However, these prolblems are *only* minor and are easy to get used to. '''Rating: '''7 Replay Value Apart from the remastered graphics in this game. This version of Link's Awakening also has features that are unique to this version. There's a picture shop where you can take and view photos of various places in the game. There's also an optional dungeon that you can traverse to receive another tunic. Besides these features, there's not much to do...except go back and collect everything (especially the things that you might have missed your first time through like the level 2 sword). '''Rating: '''4 Final Thoughts So, this game in some ways brings back some good and bad memories about it. But, I like to remember the good thinga bout this game. There's a lot to do and a lot to collect. So, it may not have a lot of extra features like the game the games of today. But that doesn't mean this game isn't a lot of fun, because it is. '''Overall Rating: '''6.5